Symbolism
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: A little fluffy one shot inspired by a doujin. Winry does something stupid to her body and tries to hide it from her friends. Edwin oneshot


AN: Thank you to those who liked my first fic "Sweet Sixteen" but sorry it was a one-shot but to make it up to you here is another one shot. Though this is not entirely my own idea, this was inspired by a short mini story in a ed/win doujin I have (yes you may all hate me with jealousy now). So not entirely my idea but inspired by this mini story. But still thought it was cute. Also I couldn't figure out, after their parents died Pinako became guardian but were they actually living with her before they destroyed their home? I'm assuming they did so sorry if it's a mistake. And one last thing, I know some metals can be rust proofed to the point where you would have to be in the constant presence of water to rust, and smart as she is I'm assuming Winry used such precautions with Ed's limbs. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Japanese

**Nii-san** brother

"Symbolism"

Winry picked up another box of spare parts they had just picked up at a flea market to take them to the workshop wiping the sweat from her forehead with her upper arm while trying to hold the box. It was getting really hot out and she was seriously thinking about going swimming to help cool her unreasonably high body temperature. But once again worry popped into her mind, as she was afraid of someone catching her swimming. It wasn't that she was afraid of someone seeing her in her bathing suit or anything even though it was slightly skimpy the reason was more…embarrassing. She felt her cheeks flush just a shade darker as she set the box down on the table and pulled on her bunched up overalls just parting them from her slightly sticky skin long enough to peer at a small black design just about 3 inches in length that was the cause of her embarrassment. It had seemed like such a good idea a week and a half ago.

They had just got in a new customer coming in for a tune up on his automail leg. He had just recently moved to the area and heard they were the best. While she had been waiting for her grandmother to grab some spare parts she sat next to him slightly day dreaming about a certain short golden eyed alchemist that seemed to make her heart beat like she was in a marathon whenever she thought of him. He made her cheeks flush and her mind turn off when he wasn't saying something to piss her off. And who now inadvertently had caused her to go off daydreaming and was doodling on her hand with a marker the same symbol that was on the back of his jacket and on Al's armor. She had been so intent on her drawing she never noticed the man scoot closer to her to inspect her work.

"That's some design there, very unique, I've never seen anything like that before." She felt extremely embarrassed and didn't feel the need to share that it was not her own design or where it had come from.

"T-thank you," she said not sure what else to say.

"Do you think I can use it?"

"Use it? For what?"

"I didn't tell you what my profession is yet? I usually use that as an ice breaker, I am a tattoo artist."

"Tattoo artist," she said in disbelief and some shock.

"Yes, I design some of my own work and then there are times like this when people who are gifted as such create such designs that I feel compelled to use them."

"W-well that's very nice but I don't really think I can let you use this," she said a bit nervously hoping he would drop the manner, but of course that was never her luck.

"Really? Why not? If it's copyright or the such you're worried about I can try and give you a decent amount." Now she really didn't know what to say. Break down and tell him the truth and be wary that he'd ever tell anyone about her little crush. Or give in and have Ed and Al just come across someone wearing 'their' symbol.

"W-well you see this symbol is very special to me," she said getting a somewhat nostalgic look in her eye. "It reminds me of someone I care about very much, and I just don't think it could be used at random when it has such a meaning to me," she said being vague but also speaking strait from the heart. She looked over to see the man looking thoughtful as if he was going to push the subject even more.

"Well I see you're right if it was just a design it wouldn't matter. But for such a thing to never to be put in ink on human flesh would be unthinkable! It needs to be created! Please miss, let me draw that for you permanently," he said clasping her hand in his two huge ones. Now she really didn't know what to do.

"A tattoo? But don't those hurt? And I mean where would I put it?" She was trying to dissuade him even though the look in his eyes had told her that he may have lost the battle but he was not going to loose the war…someone was ending up with that very symbol on their body, and as it came to be, Winry was that someone.

Now almost a week and a half later it was finally starting to loose some of it's sting and she was getting used to seeing it there just on her hip as she got dressed…but for anyone else to see it. She hadn't even told her grandmother yet! She blushed just thinking about her grandmother finding out something like that and how she would forever remind her of it when she could. Or worse, if some random person were to see it and then Ed and Al came to visit and she ran into said person if they wouldn't ask about the symbols they wore and the symbol she now wore. It was just a gigantic mess. She knew they would find out about it sooner or later…but she was quite content with staying in denial and just trying to hide it for now.

Even though she acted so ashamed and embarrassed about the mark. She couldn't help but feel kind of happy, like she had somehow become a part of their little group, although without permission, the three of them were now kind of bound together in a way. Ever since the boys mother had died it seemed like they had been slowly drifting apart. First their mother died, then they got really deep into alchemy and wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore, she could deal with most of that because they would still come home to her and her grandma, they were the only family they had. Then Izumi had come along and taken them as apprentices and she felt like she had just lost what little she had. She had her grandmother but they were at least able to understand some of her pain when it came to her parents. But when that fateful night came and they lost everything…she almost felt like she was betrayed. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help how she felt. And it just seemed like they grew more apart since that day, just little by little. They always had fun when they were together but she felt like that bond was dying. For some reason this made her feel just more like she belonged, once again without their permission but it wasn't like she ever wanted to show them…

She was thinking all of this in the time it took to move the 10 medium sized boxes from the living room to the workroom. She normally wasn't this contemplative but her mind had been wandering more lately. She went upstairs and stuck her head under the sink to cool her head wanting more and more to go take that swim. 'Well it is almost 9 and it'll be getting dark soon…not many people should be around.' With that in mind she went and threw her swimsuit on and put her cloths back on over it while grabbing a towel and heading for the door. She had just gotten five feet from the door when she stopped in her tracks…there coming down the road towards her, and waving nonetheless, were Ed and Al. Even though she smiled and waved back, all she could think at the time was, 'Oh shit!'

"Hey Winry, where were you off to," asked Ed pointing at the towel.

"Ah," she started slightly nervous. "I was going to go take a swim, but I guess I can do that later."  
"Huh, really? Actually after traveling all day a swim sounds good, I can come with?" If it weren't such an innocent suggestion she would have beaten him with her wrench. Al noticed some kind of tension from Winry.

" It's kind of late brother, and we have been traveling all day," he said trying to divert what would probably be some kind of disaster; he had a knack for feeling these things out ahead of time. "You should probably eat, I don't think you've had anything since about noon." Ed looked ready to protest but his stomach chose that moment to speak up and he could say nothing against it. Winry was silently thanking any deity listening before turning to him.

"Honestly Ed, you need to learn to take care of yourself or you'll stay a bean forever," she said knowing just what it would start.

"Who are you calling a speck of dirt so small not even an ant could see him!"

"The guy who starves himself on long trips," she said indignantly and turned to go inside. "Be happy, grandma made some of the stew you like earlier and we have some left over to heat up." Ed was still a little mad but the sound of food was too temping and he followed.

Later that night as Ed and Al were turning in Al decided to bring up something that was on his mind.

"Nii-san, what was wrong with Winry earlier?"

"Hmmm, what do you mean," he said slipping off his coat and his shirt soon following.

"I mean she looked like she really wanted to swim earlier but then when you said you'd go she seemed really nervous." Ed seemed to think a minute as he stripped himself of his pants (AN: drool) and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I guess she was acting a bit strange. But why?" They both seemed to go deep into thought for a few minutes baffled over the workings of the female mind. Ed actually seemed to be drifting off to sleep when Al finally had reached a conclusion.

"Nii-san I think I got it!" Ed almost fell off the bed but brought himself to full alertness to hear what his brother had to say. "When was the last time you saw Winry in something like a bathing suit?"

"Bathing suit?" Now Ed really was confused. "Hell if I know, I mean that was back before when we still had our own bodies!"  
"Exactly!" He saw the still stunned look on Ed's face and explained. "She's embarrassed to let you see her body like that!"

"Huh! That's completely ridiculous! Why would she be embarrassed? I think she has a nice body." He knew he screwed up the second the words left his mouth and he quickly covered it. "W-wait that didn't sound how I meant it," he pleaded knowing his brother would make a mountain out of a molehill.

"Oh, so that's how it is," he said slyly. "Maybe you had your own reasons for wanting to swim with her too," he said in a teasing tone.

"Oh shut up, she has nothing to be embarrassed about and either do I and I'll prove it tomorrow when we go swimming!"

"Ah so you're going to try and get her to go swimming tomorrow? I wonder what kind of bathing suit she has," he said still teasing. Ed flipped off the light switch and threw a pillow at him

"Good night Al," he said flipping on his side. Even though he made like he was going to sleep he didn't think he could right then. In all reality he hadn't thought of Winry in a bathing suit to be much, but that's probably because he'd never thought of it before. If they were just two friends then it still wouldn't matter. But the truth was it was exactly as it sounded when he had told Al she had a nice body. She had a nice body, a beautiful voice, silky hair, and one hell of a throw. Yeah he was head over heels for her, but there was no way he could let her know! She already worried over him so much when he was out on a mission or looking for the philosophers stone, he couldn't make it any worse by telling her that. Let alone _if_ she even felt the same, which he highly doubted he didn't know if he could let himself be loved when he thought of how his brother could never hope to have anything like that with the body he had now. His own happiness was nothing when it came to restoring his brother. And though he himself thought that, he fell asleep imagining what Winry would look like in a bathing suit.

The time had come, sink or swim, as Ed and Winry made their way down to the little pond just down the road they had swam in as children. Al said he was going to stay back and help Aunt Pinako out while they tried to get some relief from the heat. So now there was an awkward silence between the two as they their thoughts caught up to them. It was do or die time as they both came to the edge of the pond and Ed slowly took his shirt off before walking in up to his ankles and looking back at her.

"Hey Winry, you coming in or just going to admire the water from there," he said trying to lighten the mood. She nodded and brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt pulling it off to reveal a sky blue bikini top, which made Ed's cheeks lighten a shade. Her hands went to her waist to remove her bottoms but stopped as she noticed him watching her intently.

"W-what are you looking at pervert," she said and watched as he got flustered.

"N-nothing," he said turning back towards the lake. "You're just taking so long." It was then he heard a splash to his right and looked over to see her already almost up to her chest in the water as she swam out towards the deep end.

"Now who's taking long," she called as he came after her fully prepared to dunk her but when he stopped to look around she was nowhere in site. It was then he got a mouth full of water as an all too familiar hand grabbed his ankle and pulled his head below water. He sputtered a few times before he heard laughter to his left and promptly dunked her as well but she didn't seem to mind too much as the cool water fought against the 90 degree weather and gave them some minor relief. After a half hour of dunking, racing, and just splashing Ed started for shore to get a breather. Winry started to as well but quickly remembered her hip and only went to about waist high before she called out to Ed.

"Hey Ed can you throw me my towel?"

"Huh? Why don't you get out and get it? Do you want your towel wet?" It seemed like a fairly simple question but she was stubborn.

"Damnit just give me my towel." He didn't understand she had been fine until a minute ago when she wanted to get out. It was then he noticed her could only see from a few inches above her waist up, 'maybe she is embarrassed?'

"Come on, you don't have to be embarrassed to show your body to me," he said going along with his brother's assumption, unfortunately Winry didn't like said assumptions.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't care if you see my body!" She yelled this slightly angered and confused.

"Well then why the hell won't you get out of the water!"

"Why the hell do you have to be so nosey!"

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn cute when your mad!" This caused both of them to stop and blush. "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud." It was then she looked up and caught her towel as he threw it to her and went and sat a bit away in the sandy part of the shore. She wrapped the towel around her waist as she got out of the water and walked up to sit beside him not sure about what to say. Her heart felt like it was going to thud out of her chest.

"So…you really think I'm cute when I'm mad?" She got no response but noticed his face flush a slightly darker color. She let her head fall on his shoulder, small wisps of hair tickling his face in the breeze. "It's ok, I think your pretty cute period." Even though she said this in a light manner her face turned a darker color as well and her heartbeat became frantic.

"Winry…why don't you want me to see you," he asked feeling slightly bold. "We've known each other as long as I can remember, is there something wrong…with me?" She was a bit startled he would think like that, but then again her odd behavior had probably been throwing him mixed signals. She sighed.

"No, it's nothing like that, there's nothing wrong with you. It's me something's wrong with."

"There's nothing wrong with you! You're perfect just the way you are," he said hoping he wasn't going too far with that little outburst.

"No I mean I did something stupid," she said not meeting his searching gaze. She stood up and took in a deep breath as she grabbed her towel and let it fall to her feet showing him her 'great work of art.'

"W-winry." She could tell there was shock in his voice and she seriously felt like she could die right then. She didn't dare meet his gaze as the fear of him hating her for doing something so stupid ate away at her. "But…why?" This was a question she wasn't expected. Maybe a 'how could you?' or 'what the hell?' but 'why?'. She turned to meet his gaze and saw him looking on with something close to…admiration. She finally felt brave enough to let out the breath she was holding in to try and answer his question.

"Because, it makes me feel closer to you guys," she said sitting next to him. "For some reason with you guys being gone all the time and such, I just kind of feel like we're loosing touch with each other…like we're drifting apart. It was stupid but for some reason this just makes me feel…linked to you I guess. I know it's stupid and I was afraid you'd yell at me."

"I think it's great," he said smiling, one of his true smiles that made her heart flutter as her cheeks burned. "I think it's beautiful…like you," he said and couldn't turn away. He hadn't meant to say it, but just the smile she gave him when he said he liked it made his heart thud painfully against his rib cage and he didn't know if it was stupidity or bravery that kept him planted there staring into her eyes but he didn't think he could look away if he wanted to.

"E-ed…," she said unsure of what he meant by that. But the look he was giving her seemed to say everything.

"I like it, you said it makes you feel like you belong with us. I think…it means you belong with me." Oh yeah had to be the stupidity keeping him here, he was spouting nonsense he barely understood over feelings he couldn't control and he knew he was about to do something stupid but couldn't stop himself. It was like watching a train crash, he could only watch on as his face slowly came towards hers, his hand gently holding the side of her face as he came down and caught her lips with his own.

It was one of the most blissful moments in his life. She tasted like sweet cherries as his lips moved against hers, they were as soft as rose pedals. But he was caught off guard when she began kissing him back. One of her hands came to rest on his shoulder while the other became tangled in his hair pulling him in deeper as she parted his lips to explore his very essence. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue fought hers for dominance and the heat between them made his blood boil. They eventually had to pull back for much needed air parting slowly eyes slowly opening and looking at each other as if in a whole new light.

"Ed, I think I might just be in love with you." For some reason all the reasons he had given himself earlier for not being with her if this event ever occurred flew out of his mind as he saw the way she smiled at him. He never wanted to break her heart and he wasn't going to start now. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear making her blush before he came in to claim her lips again.

It was three days later and they had left again, leaving her behind. But as she was now arranging things in the workshop she let her bunched up overalls sag just slightly lower showing her tattoo. It was a symbol for her, a symbol that he belonged to her and she belonged to him, and she was no longer afraid to hide it.

AN: I KNOW Ed couldn't be romantic if his life depended on it, but the sap fairy wouldn't stop beating me until I did what she said. I know way too much sap but it just won't leave me alone right now. And that picture just keeps popping up in my head and it's sooo damn cute. Actually here, I thought it was so cute I scanned it, you can find it here:

www(dot)angelfire(dot)com/vamp/bakuraanzu/edwin(dot)JPG

she drew it on her hand and hid it from him so he doesn't know.

Anyway thank you very much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
